Pilot
Five demons stood to face five young women, both sides refusing to back down against the other. The demons all were very high-leveled and were all very horrible and brutal with how they killed their victims. They had taken multiple lives in the Bay Area which meant they were problems; things these sisters five needed to vanquish. They had flourished in the few months since they discovered their powers and were now able to defeat these things with ease. Each demon looked uglier than the last, each rearing their ugly heads, bearing large yellowed teeth with black cores, all obviously being dead or in the process of decay. In their human forms they were very attractive young males; precisely what each sister wanted, but now they were horrors needing to be vanquished. "Well, Alice, it is time for your 'honey bear' to kill you and steal your powers." the fifth smiled as it lurched forward and attempted to lunge at Alice. In complete fear she threw her hands forward and unleashed a very large burst of freezing cold air which had on contact froze across it's skin and hair giving it the appearance of a mangy arctic wolf, but much less majestic. It was still capable of moving so it had used fire to light it's own body aflame to melt off the ice and continued to chase Alice. Meanwhile the first demon had been lurching onto Wreyn, causing her to retreat backwards towards the bay. She continued running, then separated from view of her sisters and also closed off from view of any passersby by large trees and plants segmenting this one part off from any other. This was Wreyn's advantage; she was near her element. "I had the shame of being stuck with you." the demon sighed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she replied. "That I had to put up with you and your meaningless emotions." it scoffed, then lunging forward towards the water. "This is your advantage right? Being able to use the element that killed your mother." "How dare you bring that up." Wreyn glared, not being able to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. "Oh I am sorry. Would you rather talk about your worthless dead grandmother?" he snarled. Wreyn got filled with dread and sorrow. She had felt horrible about these things, but luckily sadness was her trigger. The bay began to ripple and had begun to form large waves. Suddenly from it, it had became tendrils and acted like tentacles which dragged the demon into the large body of water and suspended it below the water, drowning it. The water then filled it's body with water then exploding, causing it to be vanquished as flames rose to the surface of the water but quickly burnt out. Meanwhile Fi had faced the Second Demon on a hill point slightly off the path where she met these demons with her sisters. She grasped for the air as this thing choked her. She was filled with the anger it had brought her, lying to her like so, causing her so much heartache by playing with her emotions. Nobody played with her emotions. No one who continued to live, that is. With her anger flames coated her hand and she pushed it onto it's face causing the skin on it's face to melt and sear with pain. It fell back onto the ground letting her stand up. "You worthless piece of demon trash; playing with my emotions like that." Fi commented as her hands were coated in this flame. "That is why you're gonna die." she smiled as she loosed a large beam of flames onto the demon, setting it's clothes and hair aflame, causing it to melt to ash with these high temperatures of flame. Back at the path Samantha stood facing the third demon, as it refused to make a move on her. Although it had grown feelings for her it still needed to die; it had hurt her feelings. She didn't like it when her feelings were hurt; she had to feel horrible emotions of awful suffering. Sam faced this horrible demon as it refused to move towards her, giving her the first move, as it new her trigger was fear. She was also put into a position she didn't like; her second trigger. She had squinted at a rock behind this demon and moved it at a high speed, striking the demon with added force, knocking it forward. Sam then kneed it in the stomach and sent it back, then swooping her hand across through the air, sending the demon flying into a branch, impaling it, it burning a flame and disappearing. Emily and the fourth demon had been face to face, and Emily's abilities weren't the best for fighting as so far she had only been capable of manipulating grass and making flowers. She was mostly a healer more than a fighter, but she did still have her hand to hand combat. The demon lurched forward after she had unleashed a kick to the back of his head. She then punched him in the stomach and sent him flying back, tying grass around his shoe with her magic causing him to fall to the ground. Then by forcing her palm onto his chest she then began to grow flowers across his body which sapped away his energy. It drained its entire life force, causing them all to flame up and turn to ash and disappear. Alice had continued to fight with the fifth demon, as it had triggered a conflict of emotions within her, fear and anger mingling and readying to attack by unleashing hot winds and cold winds. The demon then was horror stricken as it walked closer to her as she threw her hands together, the cold front and warm front mingling unleashing a large torrent of wind at the demon, shredding it causing the remains to flame up as it was then vanquished. The sisters all successfully met up on the trail and walked back home together, enjoying the final hours of the day before enjoying a long and restful sleep.